Can You Keep A Secret?
by Wouldntulik2know27
Summary: Catherine has always been special, but when she's thrown into the world of monsters and demigods, she finds herself out of her league. And she's not only living in a strange new world, but in a strange new life. And life isn't seeming so good.Not Nico/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and so… I hope you enjoy it! I tried my best to make sure that they weren't too many mistakes. Also reviews are appreciated but not required. After chapter 10 they are though. :[ Lol just review if you want and enjoy the story! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO in anyway, so please don't sue.

Can you keep a secret? If the answer is yes then please, keep reading. But if you answered no, I think its best you shut the computer right now. Not for my sake but for your own. Who knows what information you might leak out, but what I do know is that if you **do** tell anyone then it's only a matter of time before _they _come looking for you. And trust me, you don't want that. But don't blame me if bad things happen. I already gave you fair warning…

I guess you could say it all started the day I was born. I never really knew my Dad, but I knew enough about him to know he wasn't the best father figure. My Mom wasn't really Mom of the year either, but she was more of a role model in my life than my Dad was. I can still remember her smell; some kind of fruity perfume I could never figure out. So back to the day I was born, I don't remember it, seeing as I was so young, but my Mom told the story so many times I highly doubt I will ever forget it…

"_The day you were born… I don't even know where to begin! Okay let me start from the beginning; it was a dark and gloomy Fr__iday and the date read June 17, 1998. I was at home since my due date was so close and the birth was expected to happen any time soon. Your Father was away on a… business trip, but he had promised to be home for the momentous occasion. Even though your Father wasn't always around, I knew he would keep his word. But when my water broke I had to call a neighbor and she had to drive me to the hospital, where I was strolled into the Emergency room. _

"_I was giving up hope that your Father would come because I was almost done giving birth and he still hadn't shown up. But then just as I was about to give up, because mind you 6 hours in labor is hard, I felt someone hold my hand. I looked up and, lo and behold, there was your Father smiling down at me telling everything was going to be okay. That's when you were born. But instead of screaming and kicking, you were born quiet. I saw the look of worry on your Father's face and I knew something was wrong. _

"_The doctors tried over and over again to try to get you to come back alive, but after a couple of minutes they pronounced you dead. I remember crying into your Father's shoulder and then he leaned down and told me the Fates had given you a second chance. _

"_I didn't understand at the time, but then I started to hear you cry and for the first time ever I felt the need to protect; the need to defend someone other than myself and ever since then my life has been changed. But Catherine, the most important part of this story is the lesson involved; life has twists in turns but no matter what, the Fates always do what's right." My Mom smiled down at me with her black eyes and gave my dark brown hair a ruffle._

The memory faded away into blackness. I shook my head, as if to tell myself not to replay things like that. That happened a very longtime ago and from past experience I learned not to dwell **on** the past, it just keeps you tied down. But now I don't live in a house with my Mom or even in a house. I've been living in a top secret government compound for the past 7 years of my life. Give or take a couple of months.

The time my Mom died, when I was 6, to now which is… man, it gets harder to remember the date each year… 2012! So that means I'm 13. Even though it might seem like it, things aren't that bad here, although it does get lonely sometimes. But I don't really care about not having friends. I'm not really the social type because since that fateful day that my Mom died in a car accident, I've been trained by the government to become a killer. An assassin.

I never said it was an amazing life, but it's a life and I know what _they _do if you try to leave… I could try to escape, but what's the point? They broke my spirit long ago, and who would I go to? My Dad? Haha, fat chance! As if he would even take me in (And what if he was some psycho or something?) and how would I even go live with him seeing as I don't even know where he actually lives… But who would want me? I'm a killer, a murder, a person who will pay for their actions in Hell and people like me don't get any more than one, second chance…

"Number 0001; stand up as you were ordered moments before." A man with a white mask demanded… again. I stood up slowly, knowing from previous events that standing up quickly usually alarmed "The Masked Ones" as I called them. They, The Masked Ones, always looked the same; white masks that only have holes for their eyes, white lab coats, those plastic disposable gloves, and dark brown "fancy" shoes. Haha, those shoes were about as fancy as the white Egyptian cotton shirt and pant set I was wearing and last time I checked, the slippers that I wear aren't what everybody's showing up in at the latest social events.

I thought back to one memory with The Masked Ones in it. I've made a lot of memories while staying in the facility, but I still remember the first thing I ever read aside from the school books that I got during my "home school session." When I was 7, I somehow got my hands on a pamphlet about three pages long and it turned out to be instructions on how The Masked Ones should wear their outfits to, I assume, make it seem like they were all the same person. However, around that time I noticed that there are some things you couldn't change about a person; like the color of their skin or the color of their hair. I told my observations to only man I knew in the facility who wasn't one of The Masked Ones and that's when everything changed.

Ever since then, I can tell _they _have hired people that have the same hair color and skin tone, same sex type (male), and the same monotone voice. That's also when I started to get called Number 0001 instead of Catherine. I can still remember John, the only non-masked one man I knew, sitting me down and telling about some changes that were coming. Like about me training for special reasons and about the name change. He told it was best not to ask questions, in his silky voice, and said that the people higher than us ordered this change. And I, being a naïve 7-year old, just nodded my head and went with the flow.

Uh! How could I be so stupid? Couldn't I tell they were trying to control me? I finally turned back to The Masked One after being in my personal bubble for about 5 minutes. I didn't really feel like talking to him anymore.

"Okay, what do you guys need this time? Another prince to hold for ransom? Killing off an ambassador for getting on your wrong side? Or maybe stealing candy from a little girl?" I snapped. If there was any word I could use to describe The Masked Ones, is was not stupid. They had learned a long time ago that when I got into moods like this, it was most likely because I was thinking about my Mother or I was thinking about how I was being kept here against my will. Usually it was a mixture of both.

"Number 0001; do you need the pill?" The Masked One asked in an almost bored sounding voice as usual. I inwardly sighed; they never listened to my rants. But he had asked me if I wanted the pill right? I had first taken the pill a couple of days after the car accident, when I had an anxiety attack in my bed room. They had to force it down my mouth then, but now I take it willingly since I've become practically hooked on the drug.

Lately I've been able to stay off that cursed substance for three weeks, and still counting, but it's been a hopeless cause; like Sisyphus forever trying in vain to push a rock to the top of a hill. No matter what I did, I always craved the pill. I would swallow my food without chewing hoping _they _had noticed my dilemma and had snuck in the substance secretly, but all I got was indigestion and a very upset stomach. I had also been losing sleep over my dreams about my Mother that only the pills can suppress and I had also been getting bags underneath my eyes over the stress I've been getting from thinking about staying here my whole life. I think enough, is enough.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat and held out my hand in a universal gesture of "give it to me." I felt a cool, small button-sized object dropped into my hand and I popped it into my mouth and bit down on it. Instantly I felt the drug kick in and my face changed into one of relaxation (well I imagined it did). I turned to The Masked One and told him I was ready to go with him now. If you didn't know that I had taken the pill, you probably would have assumed I was drunk because I swayed dangerously to the door.

" Follow me." The Masked One demanded simply. I followed him down multiple hallways and around to many corners to count until we reached two rather large oak doors. I stared up at them in surprise. In the 7 years I've lived here, all I have seen are white metal doors with stainless steel door handles. And along with the white walls, white tables and white benches, it wasn't the most colorful place I've been in. Not that I've been to **a lot **of places… Anyways, seeing something different, even wood, was a real treat, even a miracle. I was taken out of my inner thoughts when The Masked One opened the door to find that John was in the room… But with someone else?

~~~~~!~~~~~

"Catherine, sit down please." John said in his usual silky voice. I used to have a crush on John when I was younger, but then I found out he was just a jerk who only liked me because I was his guinea pig. Someone he could poke and prod with a stick and still get handed a pay check from the government. I grimaced and sat down without talking to or looking at John, even though I did noticed he used my real name instead of my facility name, but all of my attention was on the black haired man sitting next to me. I would have said he was handsome if we meet under different circumstances but anyone that was a friend of Johns, was not a friend of mine. But one thing I noticed was we looked a lot alike.

Once I got a closer look at him I noticed that his hair wasn't black, it was a very dark brown shade, just like mine. We both had the same eyes, dark brown with flecks of black, and we both had pale skin; though his skin seemed to pull off a slight olive-toned-but-still-pale-skin look. I was just plain pale, probably from all the years with barely any sunlight. I guess not all of us can have to contrasting shades of skin at the same time.

But the big difference between us was his clothes; he wore all black. And I'm not talking just a black shirt and jeans, I'm talking black jeans with black converse and some very scary pictures of bands on his **black** shirt. I didn't think it was possible to look anymore punk until I noticed the black chain hanging from his pants and that's when I realized what it meant to be Goth. I was just staring with my eyes wide open at the "Goth" until he uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"Umm… Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo and I'm guessing your Catherine." He held out his hand, as if wanting to shake my hand. I looked at for a couple of seconds, then shifted my gaze to his face and glared at him.

"Want do you want this time?" I had never seen this man before, but all the clients were the same. Wanting me to do their dirty work not even caring that I was just a child and shouldn't be exposed to murder and killings. Even if I was the one doing the killing… But it still made them dirt bags inside.

"Haha Catherine, always a joker." John said brushing off my question, but the sentence held a threat saying behave-yourself-because-this-is-a-very-important-client. I've gotten that a lot. It seemed that every client was important. (Even though I've only had about 173 clients, because John thought I was only ready to start killing people until this year. How thoughtful.) "So Mr. di Angelo, what services do you require from are…specialists."

"Well," said "Mr. di Angelo", whatever I'm so calling him Nico, "I need Catherine to come scope this camp for-"

"Wait a second!" I interrupted, "You want me to scope a **camp**?" If you could make sarcasm into water I'm pretty sure I had just dripped enough to hydrate everyone in Africa. I mean come on, a camp? That's the best they can come up with? I've infiltrated the Royal Palace in England, I've broke into a Duke's refrigerator and stolen his milk, and I've snuck into so many banks I lost count and they give me a camp to scope… And why I'm I letting someone so young boss me around? I know he's older than me because he looks about 18, but still that's relatively young.

Acting as if my outburst never happened, Nico told me, "Catherine. Wait. Can I call you Cathy? Ya I'll call you Cathy. This isn't just any camp, it's a… special camp. You'll see the difference when we get there." I huffed. Well a job, is a job right? And it's not like I can say no or anything. I stared at him for a couple of seconds then I stuck my hand out for him to shake it. He took it hesitantly and we both shook hands.

"So when's this job?" I asked. He looked at me with an amused face and said to me,

"Right now."

~~~~~!~~~~~

"So this is it?" I asked in disbelief. All I saw was just a green hill with a large pine tree up at the top and a couple of flowers scattered here and there. I had to admit, it was pretty, but not "Oh my Gods it's so pretty I'm going to explode!" Wait. Did I just say oh my Gods? Wow, I'm going crazy. I mentally cursed myself, "Maybe instead of talking to myself I should scope the area like the job description says!" Just then I heard Nico move slightly so I turned my head to him.

"Come on." he said, "Just a few feet further." We snuck quietly through the trees (you know for someone who isn't an assassin, he's pretty good at this) and then something weird happened.

As if a veil just had been lifted, a town of some sort came into view.

There were kids playing around in a lush strawberry field, while other kids were splashing each other with water and giggling. Well at least they looked like kids, for some reason they looked as if they were made out of water. But that's impossible right? Right. After finishing my internal conversation, I looked back to the camp and noticed the cabins.

They were over 20, I couldn't waste too much time counting at them, and each was unique in their own way. One had flowers and vines that seemed to be the roof, while another had barbed wire around it with, what seemed to be, a kindergarten art project for a paint job. But not only that but you should have seem the dining area! I could tell the camp director must be a big fan of Ancient Greece because the dinning pavilion looked just like I would imagine one would look like in that time period. Along with the coliseum and the green fields, it looked like paradise. Now this is what I would call pretty **and **voice it out loud.

` "Wow! This is really pr-" I started but was cut short by a sharp pain in the back of my neck. It all happened so fast it seemed impossible to remember, but right after the sharp pain in my neck I was lying face down in the ground with someone tying my hands behind my back.

"I'm really sorry for this Cathy, but there was no other way." I heard a man's voice say, like he was apologizing. Who said that? Oh ya Nico… But what is he apologizing for? I guess at that time my mind finally started to realize what was happening, but for some reason I was finding it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I started to struggle and the end result was another sharp pain in my arm. "Just go to sleep Cathy. Just go to sleep." Nico whispered and that's when the darkness over took me…

*peeps out from around the corner* So…what do you think? If you liked it please review! But if you didn't I just want to let you know I cry easily. Jk! :P About the crying… I mean it about the reviewing! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is my second chapter and I'm doing well on my updating schedule. So enjoy and review! P.S. I'll update sooner if I get at least 10 reviews! :$D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Hannah Montana so please, don't sue.**

_I'm dreaming. I can tell just by the way I feel and also by the fact I could see myself as a little child right in front of me, duh. But that feeling…The feeling as if I'm floating, like I'm there but I'm not. I know I probably sound crazy, but in my dream __I'm running through a field. But there was something special about this field; I just couldn't put my finger on it. It's like I could just __**feel**__ the power coming through the ground, but to where that power was from, I couldn't tell you. If you haven't noticed by now, I wasn't the smartest child on the world so I just played in the field, ignoring the pulsing of the ground beneath me. Oblivious to the outside world around me, except for the little utopia I was making with flowers and dirt in a pile of rocks. As I ran through a patch of flowers to collect more materials for my city, I saw my Mom talking to a man who had a black… toga on? If they couldn't have gotten any weirder I noticed the black sandals he was wearing, but then why were they going through the ground? After I got over that fact I noticed they were talking, and if I didn't know better yelling, at each other while my Mom was waving her arms around wildly. My Mom had always had a quick temper, but she always knew when to calm down. But when talking to this man her face was getting flustered and she was shaking with rage and I knew that soon my Mom was going to lose her cool. After a few more seconds my prediction came true because my Mom gave one last yell and stamped her foot down on the ground. And in my first moment of smartness ever on this Earth, I noticed the vines wrapping around my Mother's leg and crawling up her thigh. I ran over to my Mom and desperately tried to rip them off, not knowing if they were good or bad. But my Mom just smiled down at me and said, "Honey it's okay, the plants just don't like it when I get agitated." I looked at her then to the man she was talking to._

"_You leave my Mommy alone or else I'll hit you." I yelled in a childish voice, trying my best to sound threating. The man looked down at me with obsidian eyes and smiled, then reached out and ruffled my hair._

"_Haha, just like your Mom." The he waved goodbye to my Mom and sank through the ground. Yes I said sank through the ground!_

"_Mommy, what just happened?" I asked stunned. She looked down at me, which everyone seems to be doing lately, and said,_

"_You just met your Father."_

I woke up, and no not in a cold sweat or with a scream, but just simply opening my eyes to find Nico standing beside the bed I was sleeping on. I stood up quickly, the end result being having to hold onto the nightstand beside the bed, and turned to Nico. "You drugged me." I said simply.

He looked at me, "How'd ya know?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've drugged people, but I've never been the victim before. Needle shot to the back of the neck and arm?" He nodded his head and stayed silent. After a really long awkward silence I finally said something, unable to take it anymore. "So why did you do it?" I had a feeling I didn't need to explain the question.

"Do what?" Wow I guess my feeling was wrong, I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I was referring to the previous event where you drugged me!" How could he be so… Stupid? Yes, stupid.

"Oh uh, well I needed you to come to camp, but I thought that you wouldn't come willingly." He said while scratching his head and looking down at his feet.

"Well your feeling was right and let me give you another prediction. I'm going to leave in 5…4…3," I said while reaching for the door knob. "…2...1… Look! My prediction came true!" I open the wood door only to come face-to-face with a boy who had black hair and sea green eyes. I sighed and tried to shove my way around him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, moving aside. I took a step forward and Nico grabbed my arm from behind. I tried to yank him off, but he just gripped my arm harder and swung me around.

"Listen Cathy," I glared at him. "Catherine I mean, I need to talk to you about something, but I think Percy and I have to have a chat first." He turned and looked at the man, if you could even call him a man even though he looked about 21, with black hair and nodded to him. Percy, I'm just guessing that's what he goes by seeing Nico had call him that, nodded back and went out the door again. Nico gave me a stern stare and left behind Percy through the door into the hallway. I sighed and flopped down onto the bed. I looked around because if there was anything I learned at the facility it was, asses you surroundings so that you can analyze your current situation correctly. And if you're wondering, yes, they **did** make me memorize the "Art of Being an Assassin" handbook. Well anyways, I looked around the room to find pale green walls, dark hard wood floors, a weird abstract painting in bright colors hanging on the left wall, and two white nightstands. All in all, the room looked like someone had gone to a garage sale and picked out furniture that didn't even match. And don't even get me started on the bed! I mean come one, a red board set with purple Hannah Montana covers? How can it get anymore mismatch? After getting over the fact that I was stuck here and was accidently sitting on Hannah's face, I walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Just as I thought." I whispered to myself. I was at the camp. And yes, the camp I saw before Nico knocked me out, so I guess that means he dragged me up the rest of the hill and put me into this mysterious house. Well I sure wasn't going to stay here! I ran over to the door and listened to Nico and Percy talking.

" Listen Percy I need her-" Nico started but was cut off by Percy.

"Did you even tell Chiron? No. Did you think you could just bring her here and no one would come looking for her?" Percy whispered fiercely. I heard Nico sigh, as I turned around and crept back to the window. Good, if there still talking I have some time to get out the window. I eased the window up and, thank god, it didn't make any noise. I snuck out the window and put both my feet onto the green grass on the other side. I turned around and looked into the room I was just in and found no one bursting through the door to come get me. I swiped my forehead dramatically and ran across the grass and porch to the big coliseum I saw about 40 feet away. Once I got there, I planned to find the border and get out of here quick before John noticed the capture and reported to "the man above us". I started to run over to the coliseum, but just then a group of kids came around the corner. I cursed under my breath and ducked behind a corner, and stood still. As the kids passed by I heard part of their conversation.

"Ya did you hear? Nico apparently came in this morning carrying a girl to the Big House!" A girl with blonde hair whispered to a brunette girl and a blonde boy next to her.

"Oh my gods! Really? I wonder who she is…" The brunette squealed. But she said oh my gods, just liked I did this morning…

"I heard," the blonde kid said. "that she's a new demigod that almost got across the border, but then got attacked by a bunch of monsters. Do you know what that means? It means that she's a strong demigod, if she has that much of a smell." The girls nodded with him in understand meant and walked off towards the lake where campers where canoeing. I sat down in shock once they left.

"What kind of camp if this?' I wondered out loud. Just then I heard the door slam open.

"Cathy, where are you?" Nico yelled while cupping his hands around his mouth. Just then Percy came out and grabbed Nico's shoulder gently.

"It's okay Nico, we'll find here. Now let's go check the lake first. 'Kay?" Nico nodded and they walked off towards that direction. Now I could make it to the coliseum.

~~~~~!~~~~~

After a short stroll to the coliseum, I was convinced that I was either going crazy or those drugs that Nico shot into me had messed up my brain. Over the past 40 feet of sneaking around I saw, and I counted, 3 kids flying winged horses, 4 kids made of water, and 7 kids with…furry pants on? Finally, after having 5 mental breakdowns, I got to the coliseum only to see things weren't sane there either. I came right into a lesson of some sorts about fighting with swords, which I had some practice with samurai swords back at the facility but not any type of sword these kids were holding. I assume they were Greek swords seeing as everything in this insane asylum is based off of Greek origins. So does that mean that all the crazy things I saw is stuff from Greek Mythology? Uh! I probably should have waiting for Nico to explain, **then **escape.

"Oh, I guess we have a new camper! What's your name fresh meat?" A brunette guy said jokingly. I assessed the situation and said,

"My name is Tina Parker and I just arrived here. Percy told me to come to this class." On the last sentence I cocked my head to the side and acted extremely stupid just to complete the act.

"Okay just sit down Tina we just started the sword fighting and let me introduce myself. I'm Paul, son of Hephaestus and I'll let the other kids introduce themselves." He pointed to a boy with red hair and pale skin to start.

"Hey I'm Mike, son of Ares." He waved to fingers at me then stayed silent.

"Hi!" a black haired Asian girl said trying to ignore the red head next to her. "I'm Julyn, daughter of Aphrodite." And lastly there was another boy, the blonde headed boy I saw talking to those girls while I was hiding.

"I'm William, son of Apollo." He said while waving his tan hand in my direction. I nodded at them and flashed them a totally fake smile.

"Nice to meet you all." I said sweetly. Uh, I'm going to make myself barf and what was with all this naming your parent thing? What kind of kids have parents with names like that? Just then Paul spoke up.

"So who's you Godly parent?" Oh God. How I'm I going to answer that?

"Umm…" I said sheepishly. Thank God, or Gods I guess I'm still not sure, Julyn spoke up.

"Oh I see your undetermined aren't you? I remember when I was undetermined, but don't worry the Gods **have **to claim you by your 16th birthday. So how old are you? You only look about 14." Julyn just kept rambling on and on, until she finally noticed we all looked agitated. Ugh, when can I leave? But instead, ignoring the annoying yet right part of my brain, I smiled and looked at everyone.

"I'm 13 from Rhode Island, but can you explain this whole Gods business to me?" I said looking around the coliseum. They looked at each other, then Paul said to me.

"Didn't Chiron explain that to-" Just then Paul got cut off by a person yelling.

"Catherine!" Nico yelled from behind me. I cursed under my breath.

"Why is Nico calling you Catherine, Tina?" William asked suspiciously. I gave him a nervous smile and turned around to meet my doom. Nico grabbed my shoulder and roughly shacked me.

"Catherine don't run away again! Understand?" He sounded angry, he's never sounded angry before… I opened my mouth to talk but was cut off my Nico. "No. No time for talking, you have to go meet Chiron." He started to shove me towards the big house when all of a sudden I heard a load, girlish gasp.

"Oh my Gods! You're the girl! The one that everyone saw Nico dragging into camp this morning!" Julyn exclaimed. She kept on looking at the kids and nodding her head, as if proving her own point. I just sighed and turned around on my heel to face Nico.

"Let's go Nico I'm tired of these weirdoes." I said loudly. I heard Julyn huff and Paul suck in a breath. William just looked even more confused and Mike crossed his arms and glared at a tree far off in the distance. Nico glanced back and forth between all of us, but then just shook his head and walked towards the big house. And for the first time ever I followed willing.

**So guys there's my second chapter! So review and remember at least 10 review and I'll update sooner! Byee! Until next time!- :$D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My Gods! I'm SOOOOO sorry for the late update guys! I've been really busy lately and I had school and crap and stuff and crap… So I know you might be wondering how in the world is this rated T when it seems like a rated G movie? And the answer is I'll add more violence! Everyone loves blood and guts, right?... Right? Anyhow here's my 3****rd**** chapter so enjoy! P.S. I still want my 10 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or else… Well let's just say there would be a sequel to the series. Ya I'm pointing fingers! **

"So who's this Chiron dude? He must be a real creeper if he thinks capturing kids is okay." I said monotonously, which sounded creepily like one of "The Masked Ones" voices. Percy, who had joined back up with Nico and I after I was "found" (Like I was ever lost!), snapped around and glared at me. I glared back at him and put my hands on my hips trying to mimic what I had seen on a TV show that I had watched when doing a mission in Michigan. I looked right into his eyes and what I saw scared me. He's eyes were a sea green but… They looked so old. Like he had lived a thousand lives and had all the knowledge and experience from all of them. I looked at them for a second and told myself mentally that this was useless. What was I to gain from this? Also those eyes were starting to freak me out… So I muttered an apology, which **really **hurt my pride, and started to walk to the "Big House" as they called it here. Nico whispered some words to Percy, which they seemed to be doing a lot lately, and ran up to me.

"Hey don't mind Percy." Nico said in the same whispered voice. "He just gets really touchy when people talk about Chiron disrespectfully." I nodded my head even though I didn't know who the Hell he was talking about. Nico looked at me for a second and I guess he saw that I kind of understood, so he nodded to himself. Just then Percy came up silently from behind us and walked around Nico and I and continued onto the path to the house. Nico and I shared a glance then ran to catch up.

~~~~~!~~~~~

".God. That's- that's a-a man with a horse's body!" I yelled while taking a couple of steps back towards the door. I felt its cold bronze door knob and silently tried to twist it open, but unfortunately they seemed to think of everything because it was locked. I let go of it and put my hands flat against the smooth surface of the door while stilling looking at Nico with a freaked out face. Nico held up his hands as if trying to calm down a scared animal.

"Cathy, calm down. If you sit down I'll explain what's going on." On a normal day I would have taken his advice and sat down but today was anything but normal. I looked around trying to find an exit, ignoring the weird artificial cow rug on the ground and the cheetah lamp in the corner, and once I spotted the white window wide open, I ran straight for it. Thank goodness my assassin skills finally kicked in, because lately I've been out of it for that kind of stuff, and I got to window without anyone laying a finger on me. I jumped straight through and tumbled across the gravel to soften the landing. I jumped up and ran straight towards the big pine tree that marked the border I had seen previously this morning. This time it was right in front of me so I knew I was going the correct direction. The sun was starting to set so I put on an extra burst of speed towards the border line so I could cross over into neutral territory and find a place to hide in the shadows. I crossed the "line" and turned around just in time to see the camp fade away as if it was being covered by a mist. I hid behind a tree and tried to slow my heart rate down. Now if I remember correctly there was a McDonalds 10 miles away, if I could find a way to hot wire some random person's car or hitch a ride, then I would be fine . I nodded to myself at took a step forward when I felt an iron grip tie my hands behind my back another hand cover my mouth. I started to jab my elbow back so it could hit my attacker in the stomach and hopefully cause them to let me go. But the surprising thing was when my elbow actually collided with something that wasn't a soft stomach, it was metal? And let me tell you, of course I can dent metal but anything past brass is WAY too hard for me. The only person I know of that could have metal **that** hard was… John! I turned around to face John straight on, glad that he finally came to rescue me from the crazy place. And what do you know? I came face to face with Nico. I could feel my face fall as I noticed that this wasn't my rescuer this was my kidnapper. "Wow. I'm happy to see you too Cathy." Nico stated smugly, knowing that he had me caught. Now I was angry. I pushed him away from me leaving him in the moon light and me in the shadows.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Why are you the only one that seems to find ways to catch me?" I screamed at him and I meant every word. He was the only way that's seemed to make me lose my cool and want to throw rocks at him. Wow, now I sound like a complete brat!

"And how come you always seem to run away before I can introduce you to Chiron? Ya know, this isn't exactly the easiest job on Earth! Holy Hades just come with me!" He yelled at me while I was trying to process what he was saying.

"Ya and what's with this camp and Hades and gods stuff? Last time I checked there was only one god!" asked questionably Nico rubbed his temples and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Catherine, I don't mean any harm. So please come with me, let me take you to speak with Chiron." Nico said quietly while looking down at the ground, "If there's anything that I know about you, is that you have a scary amount of curiosity." He smiled softly to himself and then looked back up at me. "So what do you say? Are you going to stop running away?" I scratched my chin as if contemplating whether or not I was going to go or not, even though I already knew the answer. Because Nico was right, I do have a scary amount of curiosity.

"Fine I'll go with you and I won't run away again. But stop talking to me like were friends or something. You kidnapped me remember?" I said after "contemplating" for a couple of seconds.

"You swear on the River Styx that you'll stay so you can at least to Chiron?" Nico asked seriously.

"What's the River-" I started but Nico stopped me abruptly.

"Swear on it. Please." I sighed because this was already getting too complicated.

"Fine. I, Catherine Insert Last Name Here, swear upon the River Styx that I won't run away again and that I'll listen to what this Chiron dude has to say." I proclaimed very stupidly. Even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky I heard a thunder clap from some unknown source. I just shrugged and looked back at Nico who also gave a small shrug and smile. But Nico wasn't looking at me; he was looking around as if scared of what was going to attack us out here across the border. Who or what would attack us all the way out here? Just then my question was answered when I heard a rumble from the trees right next to Nico and I. My eyes widened in shock when a giant black dog came out from the trees and stalked round me slowly. I could feel its red eyes staring into my soul, wanting to devour me whole (Why am I rhyming?) and its mouth salivating only proved my point even further. Even though I am an assassin **and** a part of a secret society that have seen things that would have a grown man cry for mommy, it was still scary to see monsters that SHOULDN'T EXIST! I opened my mouth to scream when I saw a golden arrow sprout between the eyes of the monster before me. I heard people cheering as the monster turned to dust and drifted away in the wind.

"Go William!" I heard man yell from behind me. I couldn't even move. I just stood there while my hand and eye twitched from the events I just saw. I heard a person running behind me and come around to face me from my right side.

"Are you okay?" William asked while slightly panting. I don't think his breathing problems were from the short run here from the border, but from the adrenaline running through his veins. I've never really interacted with boys but by the way William's hair was looking and how nice his cheeks looked slightly red, I could tell this is what girls were looking for in a boy. But I wasn't fazed; if I learned anything from John, it was not to get affected by boy's looks. I frowned slightly at that memory and turned to him completely instead of just glancing at him from the side of my vision.

"Ya I'm fine; just peachy!" I said a little sarcastically. He raised his eyebrow at me and gave a small smirk.

"No offence, but I kinda liked Tina better." I rolled my eyes at that comment. I wasn't here to be liked. Hell, I didn't even want to be here! I just stayed for answers, and I **am** going to get them. Just then Chiron came galloping across the border of the camp. Once a camper told him what happened he came over to me and told William he was allowed to leave. William nodded his head and ran over to some Aphrodite girls over the border, who were giggling and pointing at him. I rolled my eyes again and turned to Chiron.

"I need answers." I stated simply. Chiron nodded and led me to a spot just beyond the pine tree. As we walked across the border, he stopped and touched the pine tree and gave a wistful smile.

"Catherine, would you believe me if I told you a girl used to be trapped in this tree?" I blinked and took a step back from him and the tree.

"Do you want the truth?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head. "Quite honestly I think you and everyone here is crazy."

"Haha! I wouldn't blame you. That's how everyone starts out here; believing we're all bonkers. But here's the truth… The Greek Gods are alive and well." He said as slowly as if talking to a child. I nodded my head slowly and took a deep breath through my nose.

"What?" I asked slumping my whole body down while releasing my breath. "I'm sorry do I have something in my ears because I think I just heard you say the GREEK GODS ARE REAL?" I grabbed my hair started to tug on the ends of it. It was a nervous habit I had done when I was little but I thought I had out grown it. Apparently not. I nodded my head again and then spoke up. "Ok, ok I believe you. I've never had weird things like that giant dog attack me, but then again I don't get out much. So tell me more about this uh… Greek Gods thing."

"Well first of all the Greek Gods are here in America, and in particular, New York." I rubbed my temples and muttered a "go on". "So when Gods find mortal they like, they "get together" so to say for a night. Through these one night things, children like you and Percy are made. Although it is proven that some Gods do have more than a one night stand with a mortal like with Nico. Hades was with his mother for a long time…" I snapped my head up at the mention of Nico's father.

"Who's this "Hades" dude?" I thought I remembered a Hades from somewhere in Greek Mythology book but if it's anywhere close to the person I was thinking of, I was going to have to get ready to run away like a little girl.

"Why he's the ruler of the Underworld of course." I put my hands underneath my armpits and started to rock back and forth.

"Ok so Nico is like…a grim reaper or something?" I asked hysterically. Chiron looked flabbergasted then quickly recovered from his initial response of shock.

"It's nothing of the sort! Nico is actually very… How do I say this? Umm, kindhearted. Yes, that's the word. He's not mushy or anything, just nice young gentleman."

"Okaaaay, moving on. So I'm guessing I'm a half-blood too?" Chiron nodded his head and then held out his arms towards the camp.

"This is where people like you are safe; where half-bloods can be kept from the dangerous of the outside world." He made it sound like I would have to stay here. I wouldn't have to stay here would I? But there was a more important question tugging at my mind.

"So… Who's my godly parent?" I didn't have any parents so I didn't really know who my "Olympian" side could be. Hell, I didn't even have a last name! But I did know my birthdate from the memory with my Mother so I guess if I tried I could track my past down… But why would I do that? I GUESS I liked my life, so why would I want to change it? I was knocked out of my thoughts when Chiron started to talk again.

"We don't know your godly parent. We have to wait to until they claim you… But do you have any idea who it might be? Any clues from your past?" He asked questionably. I shook my head no; even though Chiron seemed nice I did NOT trust him, not even for a second. "Well then I guess that's enough for today. Nico will give you a quick tour and then show you the Hermes' cabin. Besides it's getting late."

"Why would I need to see the Hermes' cabin? And who the Hell is Hermes?" Chiron grimaced.

"Here at camp we don't condemn cussing. I would suggest an alternate version such as "Who the Hades is Hermes?" or whatever you see fit." He looked at the sun. He was right, it was getting late. Any second now and it would be night time.

"You should find Nico fast. We wouldn't want our new camper getting eaten by the Harpies so soon, now would we?" He smiled a tight smile and trotted off.

I stood on my toes and waved my arm, "What's that supposed to mean? And what the He-..Hades is a Harpy?"

**So I hope you guys like my new chapter! Tell me how I'm doing so far by leaving a review; your input is greatly appreciated. Also I would like to tell you that this story is like after the "Kronos" saga but before Gaea and the Lost Hero stuff. But everyone is years older… So like the Lost Hero stories never happened. Ya! That's how it is… So please review and until the next chapter! P.S. Hunger Games is coming out tonight! :$D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys so here is the next chapter of the story! But why aren't you guys reviewing? (P.S. Thanks Leah for the kind review, it meant a lot! You rock!) Review or else I shall send upon you and your extended family a curse which cannot be lifted! Wait… That's against the law? What is our world coming to if you can't place a curse on someone without getting arrested?... Oh well onto the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. *curses him on top of a mountain while laughing crazily***

I ran into Nico just in the nick of time. And I mean it literally. I was running alongside the beach at the camp while simultaneously looking behind me when I bumped into Nico who was talking to Percy. I stumbled back a bit from the impact but regained my footing quickly."Hey do you guys know what a harpy is?" I asked while looking behind my back again. When I was making my way over here I had heard a high pitched scream that didn't sound anything like a human could make. After peeing my pants a little bit, I started to run over to the beach to see if anyone could help me and I **finally** found someone. Too bad it was Nico…

"A harpy? No sweat, we still have a couple of minutes left until lights out so were okay." Nico said calmly. How could he be so nonchalant about this whole situation? I was living in a different place besides the facility for the first time ever, since most of my missions were a one day thing, and this experience wasn't turning out well. I wonder if every place has such crappy customer service as this camp…

"Well, where do I sleep tonight? Surely I won't have to stay outside!" I whispered-screamed since it was getting dark outside and I assumed people were starting to go to sleep.

"First of all Catherine, who says "surely" anymore? And second you won't have to sleep outside. You'll be sleeping in the Hermes cabin." He pointed to an old cabin with a peeling paint job and a rundown porch swing. I gave him a look of disbelief, in which got me a shooing motion of "go inside" in return. I shook my head and stomped over to the cabin.

"She's a keeper." I heard Percy whisper to Nico. Nico just punched him in the arm lightly and told him he had to go to bed. Percy just stood there and laughed quietly.

~~~~~!~~~~~

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin! Make sure you hind all you important belongings and keep all hands to yourself… That is unless you're trying to steal something." I had just entered the Hermes cabin and I already felt self-conscience.

I had never really interacted with kids close to my age group and so being in a room filled with teenagers was just a judgment over load. I would take monsters any day over this. The boy who was introducing me to the cabin, I think he's name is Conner, was telling me the basic rules of the cabin. "No snitching, no cussing, and most important… NO RULES!" Most kids laughed at that while others just sulked in their poor excuses for beds. I wonder what their problems are. I shrugged and asked where I would be sleeping, to which I was appointed a spot on the floor. But hey at least it wasn't outside. I grabbed the blanket and pillow Conner, ya that's his name I remember now, handed me and sat down on the ground. I person that looked a lot like Conner stood up from his bunk and clapped his hands. I guess that meant shut up and go to sleep because everyone fell silent and the lights turned off. I laid down on the ground and put the blanked over me, hoping to wake up the next morning and find out this was just one big nightmare.

~~~~~!~~~~~

I was rudely woken up. If I had a pet-peeve it would be being woken up, but if you want my pet-peeve to multiply by a million then you will wake me up rudely. I don't suggest doing that unless you have good health care.

"Come on, get up! We have to line up for breakfast. Now line up in order of leadership." The Conner-look alike yelled which promptly woke everyone up. I groaned and stood up while stretching. I walked to the door and was about to get through it when the Conner-look alike stopped me in my tracks. "Hey you might not know me yet but I'm Travis, the co-leader of this cabin along with Conner. And here in this cabin we have rules and one of them is that we all go to breakfast at the same time and in a certain order. Since you just got here yesterday you're at the back of the line. Once you stay here a little longer you get to move up in rank, but until then you have to stay in the back. Sorry kid."

I nodded my head dumbly and moved to the back even though I was fuming. First of all did he call me kid? I'm NO kid, and second why couldn't I just go to breakfast? This place is **officially **crazy. I heard a horn blow, what type of horn it was I have no clue, but once the sound was heard the line started to march out of the cabin. I scrambled to catch up and covered my eyes whenever we stepped into the sunlight. I looked ahead to where we were going and saw the dining pavilion I had noticed the previous night.

I wish I could describe the aroma that came from the pavilion but I don't think man has come up with words that would give the smell justice. So as I walked up my mouth started to water and I tried to remember the last time I ate. I didn't eat anything yesterday and I don't eat a day before mission either because of my nerves. So I hadn't eaten for 2 days. I shrugged; I had lasted longer without nutrition but might as well eat while I can. I sat where the rest of my cabin sat down and stared at my empty plate. I took this time to look around the dining area and saw that there was no roof. What did they do if it rained? I also noticed that there were torches that were lit and hung on the columns of the area. You could see part of the sea from where I was seating and to tell you the truth, I was enjoying the view.

"Hello campers and good morning! It's nice to see everyone's fresh faces in the morning!" Chiron said happily. "Last night we got a new camper. Catherine, would you please stand." I stood up awkwardly and waved my hand a little and sat down. Chiron started clapping, intending for everyone else to join along which just ended up in Nico clapping loudly and everyone staring at him. Nico slowly stopped clapping and turned and faced his table again.

Why is Nico sitting alone at his table? That's kind of depressing… I wish I could sit with him instead of sitting here at this crowded table. Don't get me wrong, I don't like Nico. After all he **did **kidnap me, but he was the nicest person at this camp so far. I kind of zoned out the rest of the things Chiron said which included an announcement on something on Friday. Since it got quite an applause, I guess it was important or something, but it was only Tuesday so I wasn't really worried.

A bunch of kids started talking to their goblets after Chiron finished speaking, so I asked the kid next to me what they were doing. "Oh there just ordering their drinks. You just tell your goblet what you want to drink and it fills up with what you ordered. And the best part is it never empties! But it can't be alcoholic of course." I looked at him weird then stared at my goblet. Feeling extremely stupid, I leaned towards my cup.

"Ughhhh…. I want a Coca-Cola?" I said, but it came out more of a question than a command. I closed my eyes and told myself that when I opened them there would be absolutely nothing and I would feel just extremely stupid. I think the universe hates me because every chance it gets it bites me in the ass. An example of this is when I opened my eyes and there **was **soda in my goblet. I looked up saw people trying to hide their snickers and giggles. I glared at them and took a small sip.

"Doesn't the same from a can." I sighed while talking to myself. Just then a bunch of girl that were holding silver plates came from nowhere and went around tables putting food on plates. I wouldn't have found this weird, minus the fact that they just appeared, but when a girl has **green** skin, I think I'm going to notice.

I nudged the boy next to me; the same one who told me about the goblets. "Does that girl have some kind of skin condition?" He looked who I was pointing at and laughed. Why does everyone do that?

"No that's just a wood nymph, or dryad, serving breakfast; The best waitresses in America!" He said through chuckles. "Anyway I'm Austin, son of Hermes. I'm guessing your Catherine since Chiron just said your name…" He slowly drifted off into an awkward silence.

"Ya well ughh… See ya around." I said while turning around. When I saw the dryad-women-lady I thanked her as she put eggs, bacon, toast, and a bowl of fruit on my white plate. While she was putting the food in the designated area, I also changed my coke to orange juice because breakfast and soda don't really mix.

I was about to take a bite when Chiron came up and told me to come with him to meet someone. "Okay." I said uncertainly. I followed him to the head table and was showed to a man who wore a tiger striped Hawaiian shirt and purple running shorts. Okay, not the best combination in clothing but it would have been okay except for the fact that he was glaring at me already. His watery blue eyes were turned into slits and his slightly chubby face didn't look to happy. I noticed that his black hair, it was so black it looked blue, was messed up like he hadn't slept in a while.

"This is Dionysus, Catherine. And Dionysus, this is Catherine. You can call him Mr. D." Chiron told me and Mr. D.I gave him a tight smile.

"Don't expect me to smile back Katy." Mr. D said sharply. I pulled back a bit; there was a lot of bitterness and pent-up anger. After the initial shock I realized he had just called me Katy.

"What crawled up your pants?" I asked rudely. I didn't really know this dude but I didn't like him. He looked like an alcoholic and there not my favorite people, if you know what I mean. Besides my name is Catherine, **not** Katy.

"Excuse me? You bratty little child, do you know who I am? You're lucky I haven't turned you mad or into a pile of grapes!" Mr. D yelled. Everyone turned their heads over to us and started to put down their forks and spoons to listen to our conversation. I put my hands on my hips and opened my mouth to talk when Chiron pulled me away nervously.

"Catherine speak kindly when you address Mr. D. He is a god and he deserves respect. Not only that but there is a problem on Olympus that Mr. D is…losing sleep on." Chiron told, but I didn't have time to ask anything about what's going on in Olympus or whatever.

"What do you mean when you say Mr. D is a god?" I made quotation marks with my fingers when I said the word god, because frankly I didn't believe, nor understand, what Chiron was meaning.

"I meant what I said. Mr. D is the Greek god of wine and insanity. And the insanity part isn't the worst of he's powers." Chiron said gravely. I involuntarily shivered. I was **way** out of my league in this world of demigods and monsters. I made a decision in my head and walked over to Mr. D.

"I'm sorry I disrespected you." I said while bowing forward. I heard whispering from behind me, coming from the tables. I thought for an awful second that Mr. D wouldn't accept my apology and would just turn me insane. Then I heard a laugh, a small and sarcastic one, coming from in front of me.

"Now that's an apology. Why don't you other campers teach me with such respect? Oh well, Katy your dismissed." Mr. D said with a wave of his hand. I gritted my teeth and walked back over to the Hermes table. I could feel the eyes staring at me from all over the dinner pavilion, and I made decision that probably would dictate how much "fun" I would have at this crazy place. I would officially do anything I would have to do to get out of Camp Half-Blood.

~~~~~!~~~~~

"Now class, let's open are _Greek Architecture Throughout the Years _book and start off were we finished last week." I had only been to this class, called Greek Architecture, for 2 minutes and I was already completely confused. After breakfast Nico handed me a list of my classes and the times, and told me he would give me a proper tour once he had the chance to. I guess everyone was going completely bonkers this time of year because Nico and Percy both looked twitchy. Now that I think about it, everyone seemed a little tense. Like they were just waiting for something to get them, it was kind of creeping me out…

"Catherine, are you even listening?" My instructor said loudly. I bunch of kids giggled and I blushed. Wait! I don't blush? What' going on?

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I'll listen from now on." I lied through my teeth. I hated architecture; and all the books are in Ancient Greek. I can't read that! Plus my ADHD was acting up again, and it was making it very hard to sit still.

I didn't even know I had ADHD until I came to this camp. I always just thought that I was a little hyper every now and then, and that it helped with my missions sometimes with coming up with decision quickly. Annabeth had been the first on to explain to me about all this "demigod" stuff. She told me that we had dyslexia because our brains were hard wired for Greek, and that we had ADHD to keep us alive in battle. I know it sounds really far out there, but if I could believe monsters where real then I could understand that demigods had dyslexia and ADHD. Although I never noticed the dyslexia part in my life seeing as I never had a hard time reading. But Annabeth said that was normal and I could tell she was a reliable source so I just listened.

"Ok now back to the lesson. Now we all know…" Annabeth trailed on and on about how you can see Greek architecture even in places like America, which is so far away from Greece. I actually tried listening this time but that Aphrodite girl named Julyn kept on poking me her pencil. I turned and glared at her but she just opened her mouth as if she was waiting for me turn so she could talk to me.

"Hey Ti- I mean Catherine. Your shoes don't really match your shirt. If you stop over to my cabin later I could **soooo** help you with your clothes." Julyn whispered while holding her "so" way to long. I just made my lips into a straight line and nodded at her sarcastically. She smiled as if she didn't notice the signs that I really didn't want to go. After that encounter I turned back to Annabeth and actually started to listen.

~~~~~!~~~~~

Nico **finally **decided to give me that tour he's been talking about. It started after my Greek Architecture class. The class was in the morning and my next lesson wasn't until late afternoon so Nico picked me from the amphitheater, because that's where the class was, and started to show me the cabins.

"The first two cabins I should point are the Zeus and Hera cabins. Zeus currently has one camper named Thalia Grace, although she's gone most of the time. And the Hera cabin has no campers and probably never will seeing as she is loyal to Zeus and all. " Nico said while pointing to two giant buildings. The Zeus cabin, well I assumed it was the Zeus cabin, had huge marble columns with a big holographic lightning bolt on the front doors. The Hera cabin had marble columns as well but slimmer; the cabin was also decorated with peacock feathers and pomegranates. It was very similar to the Zeus cabin but more…feminine.

Once I got a quick glance, Nico led me to the next cabin on my left which Nico told me was the "boy side." "This is the Poseidon cabin. Ya know, where Percy lives but he also has a brother named Tyson." I nodded my head and noted the rough sea stone and how low it was to the ground. It was the cabin closest to ocean and I could smell the sea breeze from where I was standing.

"It's nice, very homey I guess." I said quietly. Nico just smiled and walked to the next cabin next to the Poseidon one. It had the worst paint job ever with the ugliest shade of red. It also had a big boar head over the door, as if it was there for decoration of something. Who would want that big ugly thing? If that wasn't bad enough, there were the meanest looking kids I had ever seen in that cabin. They had brutal faces and mean smirks that told me not to mess with them. If they only knew what I could do if provoked.

"That's Ares cabin, toughest fighters in the camp. Good if there on your side but horrible if there your opponents." Nico said jokingly although I could tell he was telling the truth. He probably just didn't want to scare me. He's so stupid.

"I'll remember that." I said seriously. After that we moved off to the rest of the cabins on the boy side. Nico told me there were called the Apollo and Hephaestus cabin. The Apollo cabin was gold and literally shinning in the sunlight, while the Hephaestus had brick walls with smoke stacks. The Apollo kids all had blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. They all looked like stereotypical California kids, including the athleticism. All the Hephaestus kids looked like there were really well built. Maybe it's because they work in their workshops all day but that's just a guess.

I had already seen the Hermes cabin so Nico showed me the Hades cabin that was across from the Hermes house. It had solid obsidian walls with no windows that I could see from where I was standing. It had torches with some kind of weird green fire coming out, and if that wasn't Goth enough, they just had to add a skull over the door.

"Why do you like black so much, Nico?" I asked experimentally.

"It helps me shadow travel a lot easier. It's kind of hard to go through shadows in pastel pink, if you know what I mean." Nico said with a light smirk.

"What is this "shadow traveling" business?" I had no idea what Nico was talking about but it sounded slightly intriguing.

"It's where I run into a shadow and just…travel. It's hard to explain, I just think of the place where I want to go and run into a dark area and poof! I'm there." Nico said bashfully.

"Ok, that's officially amazing! Could you teach me how to do that?" I asked excited. If I learned how to do that my missions would become a lot easier.

"Sorry Catherine, it's a child of Hades thing."

"Well then I'll just become a daughter of Hades. Simple as that right?" I asked. Nico stared at me like I was crazy.

"You don't choose your godly parent Catherine, they have to claim you." I looked down feeling really stupid. Why would I think that I could just choose which cabin I wanted? Nico told me it was time to go so I followed him to the girl's cabins. Skipping the last three cabins on the boy's side. We walked all the way back to the Hera cabin and started back there again.

"This is the Demeter cabin, Demeter being the goddess of agriculture. Her kids have some pretty cool powers such as growing plants at the touch of a finger." I nodded my head. Now that I knew that your godly parent had to claim you, I was going to start seeing if any of them even reminded me of myself. Now that I think about it, my godly side could be from my Mom or Dad. I only meet my Dad once and I don't even know if that was my really my Father or just my imagination acting up. Sure my Mom told me all these stories about him, but what if she was just bonkers? And my Mom might not have died in a car crash. What if she just left? But now that I think about it that one memory with my Mother and Father, my Mother had vines wrapping up against her leg… Would that make her a daughter of Demeter?

"Oh my God... Nico, do the Demeter kids have the power to make vines!" I asked urgently.

"Well ya, I guess they could if they tried." Nico said taken by surprise. I grabbed my hair and yanked it while breathing hard which tends to happen when I think hard.

"My Mother. I think, no I know, she was a daughter of Demeter. I have this early memory of her talking to a man and vines going up her legs. I know she did it herself, I just know." I said while looking at Nico for answers.

"She probably was. A lot of demigods grow up and find themselves in relationships with Gods. It's completely normal. But how do you know that she was a daughter of Demeter or the actual goddess?" Nico asked.

"Well she was with me for 6 years before the facility took me in." I said. Nico scowled when I said where I had been held or the past 7 years of my life.

"It can't be the real goddess if she was there for 6 years of your life. So she must be a daughter of Demeter. But have you ever exhibited powers that are somewhat like her's? Most of the time regular demigods pass on their powers to their kids." Nico said. It made sense what he was saying if you thought about it.

"I don't think she passed on her powers to me. If I even stare at a plant, it drops dead. Not literally though, I just wasn't born with a green thumb like my mother was." I said while smiling at my thoughts of my mother.

"I hate to tell you this Catherine but either you just didn't get her powers or she might not be your mom." Nico said gravely.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger guys but you know I can't resist! Well tomorrow is Easter and I hope all of you have a good day! And please, review. It's for the children! *looks off into the distance* Well see you guys later! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, here's my next chapter! Sorry for the wait but hey, I'm a busy girl! ;) So I just want to clear up that you can send Anonymous reviews, so you guys have no excuse! Where are all my devoted fans? I wait, I don't have any… Well that's misfortunate! Well enjoy my story and BY ALL THAT IS HOLY REVIEW! :$D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO; it is the brain child of Rick Riordan. Not me. :'(**

"What do you mean my Mom might not have been my real mom? This is a joke, right!" I asked angrily while clenching and unclenching my hands. To even suggest that only parent I had while growing up was fake, made me VERY angry.

"Catherine," Nico said sighing. "I meant what I said. If you didn't get any of her powers then that is enough to raise suspicion. I have yet to meet a person who didn't get some of their demi-god parent's powers." I glared at him and shook my head; calming myself down a little.

"She had to have been my mother. If she wasn't then what else do I have to live for? I only carried on because I knew that is what she would have wanted." I spoke softly, mainly because I was deep in thought. Was she my real mother? I don't even remember her real name, seeing as I was so little. But is that really any excuse? If I was a good daughter I should know my deceased Mother's name! I took a breath. I absolutely refuse to get emotional.

"Oh well Cathy, we can think about this later, it's probably nothing anyways. So I'll show you the rest of the girl cabins really fast. Follow me." Nico said this all in a rush as if he was afraid I would interrupt and demand we talk more. He's finally starting to catch on.

"Up next is the Athena cabin. Smartest kids at camp; this is the cabin Annabeth Chase lives in." Nico said while doing a cheesy info commercial voice. I rolled my eyes and looked inside the cabin only to have to move out of the way so I didn't get hit by a kid carrying a box.

"Guys, I found some ancient scrolls just sitting in our basement! Who wants to help me decipher them?" The dude who was carrying the box exclaimed loudly. Who would want to do that crazy jo-… My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a bunch of kids with grey eyes running out of the cabin while smiling widely. I guess **those** kids would like to decipher scrolls as ancient and stupid as dirt.

"So these are the Athena kids? I'm assuming they like learning new things. No matter how boring or stupid." I whispered the last sentence to myself so Nico wouldn't hear. I had a feeling this isn't my godly parent because… Well, let's just say I suck at school and a lot of other things school related… In the facility it took a lot of kicking, screaming, and punching to get me to agree with taking "home school." Even though I won't admit it, I'm kind of glad they taught me what they did because I would be **extremely **stupid if they hadn't.

"Ya, they go bonkers about scrolls and stuff like that, even though I don't see what's so cool about it. I'm not into the whole school scene." Nico said with a smirk. I wasn't surprised about him not liking school subjects. He didn't seem like the type who would. I guess that's just something the both of us have in common. Now that I think about it, we both have **a lot** of things in common… But that's just a coincidence, right?

"Hey Catherine and Nico!" I hear a girl say. I tried to find the where the voice is coming from only to see it was Annabeth Chase looking at us from the door of her cabin. I notice the owl over the said door, and the silver curtains on the windows that she's standing relatively close to. I smiled at her and give a small wave. I don't know her that well, but she seems like the most rational person in this mental camp from Hell. She walked down the wooden steps that were painted gray and made her way towards me.

"Hey Annabeth! How's it going?" Nico asked nicely. They must be friends. Who knew?

"It's going fine Nico, thank you for asking." Annabeth says with a small laugh. "But have any of you guys seen Percy lately?" I shake my head "no" while Nico gives a smirk and starts to talk.

"Why Annabeth? Wanna get it on with Percy?" Annabeth's cheeks redden at that statement while I just look confused.

"What does that mean Nico?" I didn't understand what he meant, and Annabeth blushing just made me more in the dark.

"Oh it means nothing Catherine. Nothing at all." Nico said with a creepy smile. I just rolled my eyes and turned to Annabeth, who was still blushing.

"Okay moving on! Hey Annabeth, can I ask you a question? Privately?" I pointed towards the direction of the woods, which wasn't that far away, as a sign to show her where I wanted to go. She looked at me, as if trying to analyze my motives. I put on my best convincing face and tried to get her to know I meant no harm. It must have worked because she nodded her head and walked over to the woods with me.

I was nervous, to put it simply. I had been thinking for a while how to ask someone this and I assume Annabeth was as good as any. I took a breath. "Annabeth, is there any way I can get out of this camp?" I asked uncertainly. I knew there was two ways this situation could turn out. One- She tells me a secret way or passage to get out of this Hell camp. Or Two- She tells Chiron on me and I get some sort of detention. Out of the both, the latter seems more like the direction she would choose; but I had to take the chance.

Annabeth's lips formed into a tight smile. "There is one way, but it's pretty tricky." I smiled at that. I can take a challenge, and I wasn't even expecting a real answer so I was already happy with the outcome of this conversation so far.

"So what should I do? To get out I mean…" I trailed off not knowing what to say next. Ugh, I **really** need to work on my people skills.

"You have to get a quest." Wow, it's that simple. I started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Sounds easy enough. So how do I get a "quest"? Do I have to do something special?" She nodded a yes.

"You have to have a valid reason to leave camp. Usually a dream is what does the trick."

"A dream?" I asked uncertainly. Last time I checked dreams weren't something special enough to get you out of captivity.

"Well demigod dreams are different than regular mortals. There prophecies, and scary ones at that; they show the past, present, and future. Just another curse of being a demigod I suppose." She said with a shrug. But I could tell she was sugarcoating things; I'm pretty sure the dreams were creepier than she let on.

"Thanks for the help Annabeth." I turned around and moved my foot forward to start running back to the Athena cabin when she grabbed my arm.

"Catherine… Don't do anything stupid." She sounded really concerned. Why is that? I only meet her this morning… Everyone here seems to trust each other, as if were all one big family. Technically we are but I don't want, or **need**, a family. I haven't had a family in over 7 years and I'm perfectly fine! And I have problems with trusting people, so how could I have a family that's hard to trust?

"I'll be fine Annabeth. There's no need to worry." I turned around and gave her a fake smile. She just nodded and looked at the ground as if in thought. Now when I think about it Annabeth, and everyone else at this camp, is a little creepy… Like there all keeping one big secret… Stop. I'm freaking myself out. "Well um… Bye!" I ran off, feeling a little scared from the vibes coming from Annabeth.

~~~~~!~~~~~

"This is this Artemis cabin. It doesn't have any campers seeing as Artemis is a virgin, but when the Hunters of Artemis come over to camp they bunk her. But most of the time it's just an honorary cabin" After I had my talk with Annabeth, Nico walked me to the Artemis cabin so we could continue our tour. It was a silver cabin with silver attire. Let's just say there was a definite theme going on.

"So who are the Hunters of Artemis?" I asked causally. I had decided, since I had talked to Annabeth, that I was going to find out everything I could about this camp and report it back to John. John is the only one that I can semi-trust at this moment, even if he wasn't here to help me.

"Well there a group of girls that follow Artemis around on her hunts. They are usually demigods and nymphs but Artemis can also accept mortal girls." Nico said with a sour face as if remembering a bad time. I know that feeling.

"So what do you have to do to get in?" My question was met with silence. "Um Nico? Hello?"

"The hunters aren't also cool as they seem. Sure you get immortality and powers but, trust me, it's not worth it." Nico sounded… desperate. Like he was afraid I was going to leave and he was going to be all alone.

"But I don't trust you. I'll leave the topic alone if it makes you happy though." I know it may sound harsh but for the first time since I had gotten to this camp I had spoken my mind.

Nico sighed. "That's good enough for me." We walked to the next cabin which happened to be the Aphrodite cabin. I could tell what cabin it was before I could even read the sign on the door. The whole 20 foot circumference around the house smelt heavily of perfume and nail polish remover.

"Oh god. How could you survive these fumes without getting brain damage?" I asked while covering my nose.

"You can't." Nico said while also covering his nose. Okay I'll admit I had to stifle a laugh at that one.

"Catherine!" My eyes widened and for the first time ever a nervous sweat broke out against my forehead. While making a silent prayer, I turned around and low and behold there was Julyn in all her Prada glory. "Catherine, I knew you would come! Come in so I can show you were I sleep!" Julyn grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

"Hey guys this is Catherine and she wants a makeover!" Julyn screamed out loud causing everyone to look are way. I few of the girls squealed while the guys jumped up and down while holding hands with whoever was the closest to them. I did **not** need to see that.

I ripped my hand from Julyn's grasp. "What the hell? I never asked for a makeover!" Julyn completely ignored my shouting and cussing.

"But you would look so nice! Just one little outfit. For me!" Julyn pouted and all of a sudden I found it hard to say no.

"Sure, whatever you want Julyn." I said in a daze. Just then Nico came in with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Catherine say goodbye to your little friends, we just have one more major cabin then we can stop the tour. Hey Cathy?" Nico waved his hand in front of my face. My head was screaming for me not to go but my legs weren't listening.

"Just go through this door Catherine and I'll be back with what I need for the makeover." Julyn said softly pointing to a door. That sounded like a really reasonable idea maybe I should- No! Stop moving.

I slowed down a little, but it was futile. That's when Nico snapped his fingers.

"Oh I get it. Julyn, stop charming speaking Cathy!" Nico yelled across the cabin. Julyn came through a white door giggling while holding a summer dress.

"Oh come Nico just let me put her in one little dress." Julyn went over and touched Nico's shoulder. When she made contact he scouted away and looked embarrassed. I guess he doesn't like human contact.

"Fine, whatever. Just make sure you hurry it up." Julyn squealed, which almost broke my ear drums, and showed me to the bathroom. She shoved me a floral white and purple summer dress, that went a little past my knees, and some white flip flops. She then locked the door and told me to put on the dress. After some colorful words on my part and her threating to not let me out of the room, I finally put on the dress.

I looked stupid, as simple as that. I mean it was a nice dress I guess, but I just didn't have the ughh… goods to pull it off. After camping out in the bathroom for 10 minutes I went through the door to the main part of the cabin with my arms crossed against my chest.

"Oh you look so pretty! And don't worry I won't put any make up on you." Julyn said. I had only heard the first sentence though, I just completely zoned out the second one. I didn't know what to say to being called "pretty", should I go with a nice thank you or tell her to go rot in hell? I settled with the first one.

"Thank you." It was barely above a whispered but I knew Julyn had heard it. She smiled, showing pearly white teeth.

Nico showed up and pointed to the door. "Time to go, we only have one more cabin. Ugh… Nice dress." I played with the hem of the dress awkwardly, liking the feel of the soft fabric. I had never been complemented before by a boy. Sure John had said something every once and awhile, although I'm pretty sure they were fake complements, and I had always been appraised after my missions, but I never really counted any of those. They just didn't process as real complements in my mind, and here I am standing in a Greek Mythology camp being complemented by a boy. How strange…

I internally shook my head. This is Nico were talking about. **Nico!** If anything he's more like a brother than a… lover. Even the words were hard to say in my head, but when I really think about it Nico is like a brother. I guess the fact that he's a boy and complementing me is the reason why I'm blushing. Wait? Blushing?

I swallowed real hard. "Thank you Nico. Now can we go see that last cabin?" He nodded and walked out the door. I was about to follow when Julyn quickly shoved a small slip of paper into my hand and pushed me out the door. I gave her a questionable look but she just smiled a cheeky grin and slammed the door in my face.

I turned around and saw that Nico didn't see anything so I took out the piece of paper and opened it.

_**Meet me in the forest next to the dining pavilion after your tour with Nico. I need your help, desperately.**_

~~~~~!~~~~~

I stretched out my arms. "Finally, I'm done with the tour!" The last cabin happened to be Mr. D's cabin. It was nothing special really, just a wood cabin with painted on grapes and the faint smell of wine, although I'm sure I was just imagining the smell seeing as how alcohol was illegal on camp grounds.

When I had asked Nico why we didn't see the rest of the cabins on the girl's side his answer was that it would take too long and they were just minor gods so they weren't that important. That's was a little mean but the shorter this tour, the better.

I had also asked why I had only seen 12 cabins when I had first come in when they were a lot more than just 12. He's answer to that was it was just the angle I was coming in from that caused that weird mishap. It sounded reasonable enough so I let it slid.

I waved my goodbye to Nico and headed to the dining pavilion. Once I found the place, which had an enticing aroma coming from it, I headed to the woods next to it.

Now I wouldn't say the woods were necessarily scary, but when you have little girl giggles coming from trees and shadows of women running across the grassy ground, it can get pretty creepy.

I walked silently across the ground, thank you assassin skills, making sure not to step on any twigs. I heard a rustle from my left side and I slowly turned my head towards that direction. The slowness of my movement allowed me not to be seen, seeing as how a quick movement would attract more attention.

"Catherine are you there?" I heard Julyn whisper fiercely. I relaxed a little. My body has always naturally tensed up whenever I go into "spy mode." That was always one of the things John tried to fix about me. John… I wonder how he is right now. Does he miss me? I shook my head and did a small awkward wave to Julyn to show here that I was here.

She stomped through foliage, causing me to wince at the loud sounds she was making. Once she made her way over to me she produced a mirror out of nowhere and checked her hair. Once it was to perfection again, she looked at me.

"I need your help." I had to stop myself from a sarcastic "well duh" coming out from my mouth. I just nodded my head and motioned for her to continue.

"Well I've been having these... dreams lately, but I don't think there just ordinary dreams. There prophetic dreams, I know they are. I've already talked to Chiron about them but he won't issue me a quest." Julyn said hurriedly. Prophetic dreams? Like the ones Annabeth was talking to me about? And there's the word quest again!

"Okay slow down. First of all, what's going on in these dreams? And second, why are you telling me this?" Julyn took a breath.

"In my dreams there is a man, I don't know who it is I can never see his face, and he has stolen my Mother's mirror." I cut her off.

"Mirror?"

"Yes, mirror. But this is no ordinary mirror, it can make people fall in love but it can also destroy ties that people have with other people. Can you imagine how horrible the consciences could be if that mirror got into the wrong hands? It would be bad. Really, really bad." I quickly nodded. Julyn seemed to have a problem of dragging things out and it was starting to get on to my nerves.

"Okay Cathy but the real reason why I asked you to come here was so that I can ask you a favor. We haven't know each other for a long time, but I have a feeling that I can trust you. So here it goes. Since Mr. D and Chiron won't let me take a quest to go save my Mothers mirror, will you come with me to sneak out of the camp and do it secretively?"

I smile a slow smile, because I think I just found my way out of this camp.

**Okay there you have it folks, my 5****th**** chapter. So review and favorite if you want. (Please want to. ;P) Also guys I have to tell you something. I've been writing all my stories on my school-owned netbook and since the end of the school year is coming up I have to turn it in. I don't know how I will write and upload my stories, but I will find a way! Even if I have to use my parent's dinosaur computer! YA- oh wait… Oh well so until next time! P.S. REVIEW! :$D**


End file.
